


passing the baton from future to past

by sorrow_key



Category: Magical Exam Student
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Vent fic polished so much it nearly ceases to be that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_key/pseuds/sorrow_key
Summary: Except I try,Except I tell,Lay a path of crumbsIn guise of teddy bears.(What's the worth of a life that no longer belongs to you? A sliver of the Future Lim Aran's mind.. Or something like that.)





	passing the baton from future to past

> All you deserve,
> 
> all that you don't
> 
> Doesn't matter at all.

> You got what you got
> 
> And you are how you are
> 
> And no one, no one
> 
> Can know this.
> 
> And no one, and no one
> 
> Can change this.

> This is the real life,
> 
> Said she,
> 
> Almost kindly.
> 
> Welcome.

> Except I try,
> 
> Except I tell,
> 
> Lay a path of crumbs
> 
> In guise of teddy bears.

> Back then, if you knew
> 
> Is there another path?
> 
> Another world to see
> 
> That you'd create yourself?

> Can you still fly a bird ?
> 
> Or will you crash and burn?
> 
> As she says
> 
> Always
> 
> I would.

> But here, I live in a cage
> 
> And simply can't escape.
> 
> No matter the hand
> 
> Extended to me,
> 
> No matter that small one
> 
> Looking to me to
> 
> Understand.

> (It'd be
> 
> Truly sad
> 
> For anyone else
> 
> To be like me.
> 
> For that one, not yet,
> 
> At least -
> 
> There's still room
> 
> To grow.)

> But it's no use
> 
> All dreams have withered
> 
> All magic dried up. 
> 
> A faded shadow
> 
> Is all that's inside. 
> 
> After all, what is left
> 
> When someone takes
> 
> Your life?

> But no, that's not true.
> 
> Can't say it, can't think it
> 
> It just wouldn't do.

> It's my fault, really
> 
> It was borrowed at all
> 
> And once all is done
> 
> I'll lose it for good
> 
> Worthless thing that it is
> 
> Said she.

> Is it for them
> 
> Or simply that I
> 
> Can no longer
> 
> Go on?

> I truly can't tell.
> 
> But I hope-
> 
> I hope.

> (And yet, back then I... 
> 
> Would have taken that hand
> 
> If I could.)


End file.
